gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78XX Gundam Pixy
The RX-78XX Gundam Pixie (ガンダムピクシー) is a prototype close-quarters combat mobile suit and is part of the RX-78 Gundam Series. It was featured in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079, and was designed by Kunio Okawara. The unit is piloted by Bork Cry. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of RX-78 series, the Gundam Pixie was a high performance close-combat ground force mobile suit created by the Earth Federation Forces for use by their ace pilots during Operation Odessa. The Gundam Pixie was significantly lighter than its RX-78 brethren, due to the lack of the core block system, and as a consequence is a faster and more agile unit. However, it is relatively lightly armed, with head vulcan guns, a conventional shell-firing submachine gun and a pair of small beam daggers. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Dagger :Stored on Pixie's waist, the beam daggers shares the same basic system as that of beam sabers but are adjusted to have a shorter blade. Only unit 2 was equipped with the beam daggers. The beam daggers were capable of being used as throwing weapons. ;*Submachine Gun :A short range submachine gun specialized for close combat engagements. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation mobile suit ground forces, the Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100x450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Accuracy is limited due to the aiming from regular iron sights and not a targeting sensor. Maximum effective range of 1.5 kilometers. System Features ;*Beam Stealth Coat :A cloth like material similar to that of the anti-beam mantle featured on the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3. Suspected to have stealth purposes but its effects are unknown. The beam stealth coat was only featured on unit 3. History Three Gundam Pixie units were known to have been constructed, with Unit 1 being sent to Belfast, Unit 3 assigned to Africa, and Unit 2 being stored at the Albatross Base in the Gobi Desert in preparation to be transferred to the Pegasus-class assault carrier White Base for use at Odessa. When Principality of Zeon forces in the area commenced Operation Desert Dragon and attacked Albatross Base the Gundam Pixie was commandeered by Captain Bork Cry of the Albatross transportation team to fight off the legions of Zeon mobile suits. The ultimate fate of the Gundam Pixie is uncertain. The unit may have been destroyed on the night of October 19th, U.C. 0079, engaged in a fierce battle against Captain Henry Boone, leader of Zeon's Wolf Gar Team, piloting his MS-08TX Efreet, and the rest of the Wolf Gar Team, which had successfully infiltrated Albatros Base. Major Nacht Gaddish, commander of the Albatros Base, fled in a Medea, abandoning Bork and the Gundam Pixie. In the end only one thing is certain: the Gundam Pixie never arrived on the White Base as planned. Picture Gallery RX-78XX - Gundam Pixie - MS Head and Beam Dagger.jpg|RX-78XX Gundam Pixie - MS Head & Beam Dagger 10682631.jpg 144996733_1.jpg t02200213_0640062110289381359.jpg crossdimention_a.gif gundampixieslave.png|Slave Wraith Team Colors Gundampixieguncannonslave.png 090830_08.jpg|Gundam Pixie (Cortés use) in Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! 2009_0415_battline01.bmp.jpg File:Gundam_Pixie_and_cry.jpg Pixie.jpg|Gundam Pixie from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld event_pxy_i9as76sh.png|Gundam Pixie promotion on Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Pixie .jpg Rx-78xx-Fred Lieber Unit la.jpg|RX-78XX Gundam Pixie in Slave Wraith Team Colors (Mobile Suit Gundam: Side Stories: Missing Link) pixieweapons.jpg External Links *RX-78XX Gundam Pixie on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78XX ガンダム・ピクシー